1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a word synchronous system for a word interleave method in a digital communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, there are two methods for interleaving in a digital communication system, i.e., a bit interleave method and a word interleave method. The former means that lower order signals are multiplexed for every bit to form a higher order signal (so-called, bit multiplex). The latter means that the lower order signals are multiplexed for every word to form a higher order signal (so-called, word multiplex). The present invention is applied to a word interleave method.
In the word interleave method, the lower order signals are multiplexed to the higher order signal in a transmitting side and the higher order signal is sent to a receiving side. In the receiving side, the higher order signal is demultiplexed to the lower order signals.
In the receiving side, it is necessary to obtain word synchronization when demultiplexing the higher order signal. The present invention relates to a word synchronous system for the word interleave method in the reception side.